Tokyo Mew Mew comenzando una nueva aventura
by Brenn19
Summary: Cuando parecia que todo estaba volviendose mas normal y q la Tierra iba a permanecer en paz a excepcion de algunas chimeras q habian quedado, aparece un nuevo enemigo que pondran a las chicas en una situacion dificil. reencuentros, amor,humor, aventura, muchas cosas van a pasar. este es mi primer fics espero que lo disfruten mucho! :p
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fics espero les guste mucho! :3

tokyo mew mew pertenece a su autor original al igual que sus personajes

la historia sii es creacion mia y bueno sin mas que desir los dejo con la historia..

Tokyo Mew Mew

Comenzando una nueva aventura

Desde que la Tierra fue salvada de Deep Blue pasaron 8 meses y todo era normal, lo único diferente era que Ichigo y Masaya terminaron un mes atrás porque lo suyo no había resultado, quedando solo como buenos amigos y que las chicas cada tanto luchaban con las chimera anima que "olvidaron" ciertos ciniclones, aunque nada que pase a grave ya que casi no quedaban ya y además de que no eran muy difíciles de derrotar.

Actualmente las chicas se encontraban trabajando en el café menos cierta pelirroja que estaba llegando tarde como muchas otras veces…

Pudin: parece que ichigo-chan se quedó dormida de nuevo *sonriendo mientras veía a cierta chica corriendo para llegar*

Ichigo: *pensando mientras se apuraba* como se me pudo pasar de nuevo la hora si puse nueve alarmas esta ves T – T

Ryo: llegas tarde…otra vez… *dijo enojado* creo que debería de bajarte el sueldo… * con una sonrisa algo burlona para molestarla*

Ichigo: q-quueeeee? No me pagas casi nada y eso que me esfuerzo en el trabajo….*justo cuando estaba por comenzar otra de sus discusiones…*

Mint: ya era hora de que llegaras *decía tomando sus típicas tasas de te*

Lettuce: si yo ya me empezada a preocupar

Ichigo: lo siento mucho chicas es que no llegue a escuchar el despertador *decía riendo nerviosa*

Mientras en la Torre

¿?: Con que este es el Planeta Tierra… *observando* espero que hayan disfrutado todo este tiempo porque pronto llegara su fin.

Devuelta en el Café

Keiichiro: chicas he recibido una señal anormal en la Torre de Tokyo vallan a investigar

Todas: Siiii

Llegando a la Torre

Pudin: chicas ustedes sienten eso?

Zakuro: Si y parece muy diferente al poder de las Chimeras, mucho más poderoso *en forma pensativa*

Mint: a que te refieres Zakuro? *preocupada*

Zakuro: a que hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que pueda venir…

Comienza a temblar la tierra

Mint: q-qué está pasando?

Zakuro: Lo está provocando *seria*

Ichigo: Llego la hora de transformarnos

Todas: Mew Mew Metamorfosis!

Una vez transformadas llegan a la cima de la Torre y en eso…

¿?: Mi plan está funcionando pronto todo quedara destruido

Ichigo: oye tú no te saldrás con la tuya

¿?: Pero qué?...quiénes son?

Pudin: Somos Tokyo Mew Mew las que van a arruinar tus planes *dijo sonriendo desafiantemente*

Lettuce: y quien eres tú?

¿?: * Sonriendo de lado*Con que son ustedes eh….ok me voy a presentar yo soy….

Continuara….


	2. Capitulo 2

TOKYO MEW MEW COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

SEGUNDA PARTE

¿?: Ok se los diré yo soy Baiko…el hermano mayor de Deep blue

Todas: Queeeeee? (Sorprendidas)

Mint: dijiste el hermano mayor?(sin poder creerlo todavía)

Baiko: así es, vine a vengar su muerte y hacer lo que el no pudo hacer…borrar a los humanos de este planeta!

Ichigo: jamás lo vamos a permitir (enojada)

Baiko: No me hagas reír, si creen que pueden derrotarme están muy equivocadas...

Mint: (con una sonrisa desafiante) Hablas mucho, veremos qué tan fuerte eres realmente

(EN ESO COMIENZA LA LUCHA)

Mint: Flecha de la ira

Baiko: (la esquiva)

Lettuce: oleaje del mar al ataque

Baiko: (vuelve a esquivar el ataque)

Pudding: trinchera de pandereta

Baiko: (se lo regresa sin esfuerzo)

(Pudding cierra los ojos esperando el ataque pero es salvada por Zakuro justo a tiempo)

Zakuro: estas bien?

Pudin: si gracias Zaku (era el apodo que le había dado ella) mientras Zakuro sonríe como respuesta volviendo a la batalla

Zakuro: daga purpura (Baiko se lo regresa pero ella por poco logra esquivarla)

Ichigo: campana rosada poder total

Baiko: (no le hace nada)

Ichigo: no le afecta nada(impactada)

Baiko: eso es todo lo que tienen? pensé que eran más fuerte

Lettuce: y ahora que hacemos?

Ichigo: creo que llego la hora de unir nuestros poderes

Todas-Ichigo: sii

Mint: flecha de la ira

Lettuce: oleaje del mar al ataque

Pudding: trinchera de pandereta

Zakuro: daga purpura

Todas-Ichigo: ahora Ichigo

Ichigo: si chicas, campana rosada poder total

Baiko: (no logra esquivarlo)

Pudding: Siiii lo hicimos (lo dice alegremente)

Lettuce: yo no lo creo Pudding mira

Ichigo: Apenas le Hizo un rasguño…

Mint: o no y ahora que vamos a hacer? (con preocupación)

Zakuro: no lo sé pero hay que pensar en algo y rápido

(Baiko al ver las miradas de las chicas sonríe de manera maliciosa pero al mismo tiempo no sintiéndose conforme con los resultados tomo una decisión…)

Baiko: Por esta vez les voy a dar una oportunidad para otra batalla porque no me gusta vencer tan fácil, les voy a dar un tiempito para que puedan desarrollar todos sus poderes…

Todas: dijiste todos nuestros poderes?(Confundidas)

Baiko: así es tienen más poderes de lo que ustedes piensan, voy a darle incluso unos meses, voy a volver y vamos a tener otra batalla por la Tierra con el poder que tengan en ese entonces y veremos los resultados…espero una batalla más interesante…y ahora me voy pero antes…

(Hace un poder q desmalla a las chicas)

Baiko: disfruten del tiempo que les queda (desaparece)

(En eso llegan Ryo y Keiichiro y se llevan a las chicas al café)

Al llegar todas comenzaron a despertarse

Todas: dónde estamos?

Ryo: están en el café, después de la batalla ustedes se desmallaron...y las trajimos aquí, están bien?

Ichigo: si estamos bien,solo un poco adoloridas

Keiichiro: que bueno que estén bien chicas y creo que ya sé cómo lo pueden vencer….

continuara...

lamento mucho que me halla tardado tanto en publicar el capitulo tuve unos problemas con la Internet pero estoy de vuelta...

espero les guste y los personajes pertenecen a sus autores originales solo me pertenece la historia


End file.
